They're Dead not Stupid
by RoseMauLeFay
Summary: Raven , alone goth girl in the world of the dead taking care of her foster sister Carly, no real connections she has to fight to live in this world, beveling that there is no real horror then losing her own mine.


Chapter one : and what all is dead could have been

There I was in the back of the Mini Van just waiting to go to the city , the day ended like every other day. Singing and joy with a two hour ride to Atlanta. You see I'm from Oklahoma but my Foster parents live in Georgia out side of Atlanta actually, so I'm stuck in one hundred and one degrees of hot humid weather, and the back of a puckish baby green color Min Van. literately in the back of a Min Van , these people are watching so many kids they should get a short bus but at last, here I'm in the

Van, I assume cause I'm the oldest.

"Ya' ready for a potty break" Marlyn asked from the front hes the 'Dad' of the 'lets play pretend family' nobody answer , I can see not only I, but other kids disliking this hellish ride " I'a summin that's a yes" damn he was annoying ,

"sweeties you need to answer your Father" Nancy supported anything Marlin told her or us. She wasn't that bad at least she didn't have the Georgian voice many carry all she told me was she never really adapted to the accent of the south...with out answer everyone but Nancy , Carly and I got out of the van. No longer then about twenty minutes later.

"Ma'am" Carly spoke up, she like the rest of us belongs in foster care , the only difference is shes from Kansas and was on the ride with me when we came to the Jefferson's home, we talked and she clings to me when ever she is shy, shes the youngest out of the six of us.

"Yes Dear, do you need something" Nancy looked torwds her, for some reason the younger children were afraid of Nancy and Marlin, this is how some foster families are you have the bad ones and you have a few good ones, like our parents ,either they don't want you or they cant afford to take care of you. There been a few occasions where Nancy will glare or even count to three , but what comes after three, the world would never know..

"There is a monster out side" She replied with a little of fear in her voice , she started to wrap her arm around mine.

"honey there is no monste-" a sudden sceam was heard from the inside of the gas station, "stay here Ellen look after you sister" I ignore the sister and the Ellen part, Carly just stared at me she knows i like to be called Raven nothing else it only seems the children have that respect for me. another scream was heard , we sat and watch a gun shots and screams could be heard from the city and gas station what ever is happening there is happening here I know for one thing , I'm a getting out of here, I dove for the front seat to roll up the windows and lock the doors; Carly was in tears.

"Shit" cars drove by to get out of city, I grabbed Carly and dash for the back of the Van there was a blanket there we could hide under at least until everything calms down, Carly was in a state a fear she has this a lot , just freeze up if she is scared, I look at her and she got the message i was trying to send ,we laid there for what seems to be like hours.

"Can we come up now" Carly asked me , we awoke an hour ago its about ten in the morning and everything was quiet , I didn't answer her I really didn't know what was going on. I put my fingure to my mouth to show her she needed to be quiet. I uncovered us from the blanket that was in the back , looking in the gas station there was no movement and blood on the windows. Looking towards the starring wheel Nancy had the keys last Knowing Carly would be hungry and us being short on food wasn't helping meaning I was going to have to go in there, the bloody , no sign of life gas station,

"Okay here we go" Carly looked at me like I was crazy talking to my self, " I'll be right back stay in the van and don't come out." she only nodded , I slowly open the front door to the driver side and made my way to the entrance, as soon as i was in i slipped on black paint like substance , it smelled bad " I think I'm going to puke" I flip over on to my front to push my self up" good thing I'm a wearing black other wise this would stained" I felt the substance on my entire body,"I need a shower great" I continue to walk into the store , some of the what I believe to be my foster siblings on the floor. moaning and trashing can be heard from the women's bathroom. Knowing to never walk into the notice I continue to search for the keys and any food.

"El-Ell-Ellen" I head a whimper from behind me , I look to see who it was, and I found it , in the corner of the store there was Nancy , legs ripped apart and bite marks all over her torso,' hmmmm Nancy had a nipple piecing , I'm kindive disturbed' , blood was every where and very little life was left in her eyes, "El-Ellen Dear"

she called for me , I slowly but surely walked closer to her , "sweetie, I need to tell y-you" i gabbed her hand for support "your an abomination and your a sin", I hated foster caring for you and the brats, but I'm free now, please release me," I stood there socked and angry

" Nancy do you have the keys to the van" I asked her nicely and she smile and handed them to me with all her might "okay Nancy can you tell me what happen here" she looked horrified slowly she Begin to speak

"there we-were peop-people eating people, its hell on earth" that's all i need to know, she look in my eyes for any grieve "why couldn't you have come in and die with us Ellen" she begin to cry red tears the blood and salty water mixing;BANG , something smacked against the glass of the freezer and I got a good look at it, on word came to mind, Living Dead . A Stern look came to my face, I turn to Nancy "please kill me" i interrupted her

" NO I'm not , you can suffer Good bye" and after I grab some junk food and water I started to walk to the door " And Nancy"she looked up to me with one final look "My name is Raven" suddenly the ghoul busted through the glass and started to devourer Nancy , she just sat there and smiled. That was the last I have seen the Jefferson's , I came back to the Van and started the engine

"were are we going" Carly asked me with wide eyes , I looked back to her and smile Driving away from the city and I replied

"To fined a new Home" she just looked forward then we both looked into the Fields , the zombies were walking away from the city." All I know is that I'm going to get as far away as this van could get us"she nodded in return. Carly Lee McKay and I ,Raven

log entree 1

'Day 10- we drove to into the woods its been five days and were running out of food we picked up a hand radio and trying to fine this so called group , I haven't told Carly yet that were completely lost soon we will be on foot , she recently came down with a fever and we were nearly attacked a day ago, I been making hourly alerts on the radio but they keep saying to south , we spent a week at our old country home before we had to leave grabbing the two shot guns and 9 milometer Marlin had under his bed and pack a few thing aswell , if we dont fine this group then we surly will be DEAD. end of log


End file.
